<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my aim used to be true by beskars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351881">my aim used to be true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskars/pseuds/beskars'>beskars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskars/pseuds/beskars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, so how do you want to settle this? If you won’t take the reward, I’m not really sure how else I can pay you back,” you said impatiently, crossing your arms. </p><p>His head tipped to the side as he considered you.</p><p>“I can think of another way you can thank me,” he told you, and something about the way the words rumbled from deep within his chest gave you pause. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s), Jango Fett/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my aim used to be true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there is not enough jango content in the world and i am here to fix that. come find more clown behavior @ beskars on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>my aim used to be true;</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Jango Fett saved your life was on Outland Station. After turning in your last bounty, you had made your way to the massive outpost, hoping to secure enough work chasing down small-timers to afford some necessary alterations to your ship, which you had named the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloodfin </span>
  </em>
  <span>in an effort to make the rickety old freighter sound more intimidating than it actually was. Though it was armed, the weapons systems were almost laughably outdated and after a close call on your last job that could have been avoided had the cannons been functioning properly, you had decided any off-station work would have to wait until you had made a couple of upgrades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, the outpost was teeming with easy bounties, most of them placed by the Republic Security Force for crimes committed in the galaxy’s capital, and after securing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloodfin </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the docking area, you set off in search of a Rodian named Brakko Gaz. Wanted for the murders of several Coruscanti businessmen, he was worth a thousand credits if you could manage to bring him in alive, five hundred dead. There were several others offering similar amounts in return for their captures, and though you didn’t get much of a thrill out of low-risk, low-reward bounties, they could be lucrative if you managed to string together enough of them. With any luck, you’d be gone within a rotation or two, several thousand credits richer, and on your way to visit your friend Valen, a mechanic who owned her own place on Tatooine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You caught sight of the Rodian on Merchant’s Row</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a level dedicated to all manner of storefronts and stalls, and began tracking him through the swarm, hoping he would lead you somewhere less populated. Brakko kept sending nervous glances over one shoulder, his pace quickening as he threaded his way through the labyrinth of shops, and you hastened to keep up with him, sweat slicking the skin between your shoulder blades. He wasn’t sure who was following him, but he had to have realized by now that even with only a modest bounty placed on his head, he had as good as gutted himself before jumping into Razor-shark infested waters by coming to an outpost filled with hunters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the crowd gradually thinned out, you inched closer to the Rodian, waiting for the right moment to skirt the Gran lumbering along in front of you at an agonizingly slow pace. He was blocking the narrow channel between you and Brakko so effectively you were beginning to wonder if the two of them were working together, and there was no way you could go around him without alerting the Rodian to your presence. Setting your jaw, you let out a quiet, frustrated exhalation, knowing that if you didn’t catch him before he ascended the next level to the Entertainment District, you would be forced to wade through the hordes gathered to watch the beast fights in the massive arena and that it would be nearly impossible to get him alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when you were ready to forgo your initial plan and shove the Gran out of the way to get to Brakko, he whirled around with surprising speed for such a slow-moving creature, blaster clutched in one of his six-fingered hands, and fired. You saw Brakko break into a run, clambering up the stairs as someone roughly grabbed you and pushed you to the side, sending you crashing to the ground </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>and clumsily scrabbled for your blaster, aiming at the Gran before watching in confusion as he tumbled to the ground beside you, bound with whipcord. Brakko was quick, but not quick enough to evade the shot that hit him square in the back, and he fell backward down the steps, stunned. Turning your head, you were met with a wall of durasteel armor so well-polished you were somewhat surprised it didn’t reflect your stupefied expression, and you followed it all the way up to the silver and blue helmet that was tilted down at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jango Fett,” you said stupidly, getting to your feet and hesitating for a moment, unsure of what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew you should have been thoroughly annoyed with him for capturing Brakko and the small bounty he would yield when you had been so close, but you were so startled to see the legendary hunter in person that you couldn’t bring yourself to feel anything but grudging admiration. He stared at you with what you could only imagine was a dispassionate look through the T-visor on his helmet before moving past you, re-holstering his pistol with a flourish. Frowning, you followed him, folding your arms over your chest as you watched him check the bonds on Brakko and the Gran, the latter of whom was angrily muttering something about </span>
  <em>
    <span>“kriffin’ Jango Fett—”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Rodian was mine,” you told him, trying to sound authoritative, putting on what you hoped was an intimidating expression as Jango’s helmet turned in your direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saved your life. The Rodian is a fair trade,” he replied flatly, and your frown deepened, unsure if he was implying that he considered the value of your life the same as some small-time undercity criminal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you save my life?” you asked after a moment, and he was silent, scanning the bounties with a device built into his vambrace before looking back at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no bounty out on you. No reason for you to die,” he answered, as if he was explaining something very simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would have been less competition for you though,” you pointed out, and he came to stand, his helmet tilted ever so slightly to the side as he considered you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see you as competition,” he said, and the utter seriousness in his gruff voice made your cheeks go hot with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he turned back to his captives, leaving you to silently fume for a moment before letting out a quiet curse and making your way back through Merchant’s Row in search of a new bounty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You just hoped Jango Fett didn’t beat you to it this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time you encountered the notorious hunter, it was you who saved him. A sizable bounty on a Weequay pirate named Shank had led you to Nal Hutta, where he was believed to have taken up residence after exchanging the credits necessary to purchase some form of clemency. The pirates had placed the bounty on him after he made off with several crates worth of spice they had stolen during a raid on a freighter bound from Kessel to Courscant, unable to go after him themselves due to their long-standing feud with the Cartels that ruled the swampy planet. Whatever Shank had paid the Hutts had seemingly allowed himself to buy immunity from the other inhabitants of Nal Hutta, but not enough to offer protection from others that sought him, and the locals were more than happy to provide information on his whereabouts in exchange for credits that you would make back upon his capture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you trudged through the fetid marshes towards the settlement he had supposedly holed up in, you began to wonder if the reward was really worth dealing with such miserable conditions. Your boots were covered in a layer of slime from hours of slogging through the swamplands, sinking deep into the mud below with each step and releasing with a sickening squelch as you yanked them back out. It was impossible to tell whether the sheen covering you was from sweat or the incessant rain that blanketed the surface in a hot, putrid mist that you knew would take ages to wring from your clothes once you finally got off the blasted planet. Wiping your sleeve across your forehead, you gritted your teeth and pushed through the muck towards a small gathering of moss-covered buildings visible through the haze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to one of them flew open as you approached, and the Weequay stumbled out, making for a rusted out speeder bike, and you surged forward, grabbing your blaster and firing a shot that went wide. The bike shuddered to life and he kicked it into motion, heading for the depths of the swamp that lay beyond the settlement as you went after him as quickly as the marshy terrain would allow. It was impossible to get a clear shot at him in the gloom, and though his bike was far from the fastest in the galaxy, it was still too quick for you to catch up to when the ground beneath you seemed determined to pull you into the murky water that splashed up into your face as you ran. A low rumbling sound broke through your splashing, and you stopped for a moment, looking up and letting out a curse as you saw Jango Fett hovering above you, jetpack emitting twin flames that cut through the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” you shouted over the low roar as he soared past you toward Shank, “he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring your cries, Jango lowered himself to the surface, using his whipcord thrower to pull Shank off his bike, yanking him into the swamp with a forceful tug of the wrist. Unleashing a torrent of curses, you redoubled your efforts, spattering your face and clothing with foul-smelling mud as you kicked your way through the water toward them. Jango turned slightly in your direction as you reached them, his helmet covered in a sheen of mist, and you stared at the dark slash that obscured his eyes, a scowl twisting your mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this time, Fett. I didn’t just spend hours wading through this shit just to have you take another one of my bounties,” you told him angrily, pointing your blaster toward Shank as he weakly came to a sitting position, half-heartedly struggling against the whipcord bonds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t take anything. We were both chasing him. I got to him first,” Jango replied, his rough voice as impassive as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a way, I’m flattered. You’ve got quite the reputation too,” the Weequay remarked, nodding at you before looking up at Jango, “but to be taken down by the legendary Jango Fett himself? Well, that’s almost an honor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save it,” Jango said, sounding thoroughly unimpressed. “Your reward’s higher if I bring you in alive, but I’ll take a few less credits if that means I don’t have to hear you talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shank went silent immediately, and you glared at Jango as his helmet tilted back in your direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have better things to do than go around stealing my bounties?” you hissed, and he stiffened slightly before whirling around, blasters trained on something rippling through the murky water toward you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a great hiss, a massive dragonsnake broke through the surface, rearing its head before diving at the spot Jango had been only seconds earlier before throwing himself to the side. Igniting his jetpack, he went hurtling into the air, blasters firing in tandem against the tough scales of the serpent, who twisted around, furiously snapping its jaws at the bounty hunter. You raised your hand to fire, unable to get a clear shot at the creature as it writhed in the mud, taking bites at the air as Jango evaded it, narrowly avoiding getting his leg punctured by its glistening fangs. Suddenly, one of the flames on his jetpack sputtered out, leaving him lurching to one side, and a moment later the other died, sending him plummeting into the water where the serpent wrapped around him, trapping his arms to his sides. The dragonsnake raised its head, jaw unhinging as it prepared to engulf the bounty hunter struggling to free himself from the deadly coil he was trapped in, and you found your shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blaster bolt went straight through the roof of its mouth, leaving a ragged exit wound that smelled of burnt flesh and ozone, and it slowly dropped back into the muck, leaving Jango free to disentangle himself from its limp body. You gave him a self-satisfied smirk as you re-holstered your blaster before grabbing the terrified Weequay by the collar and hauling him up to stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>bounty now,” you told Jango, kicking the speeder bike back to life as he took a step toward you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>bounty—” Jango started, and you gave him a withering look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saved your life. The Weequay is a fair trade,” you shot back, echoing his words from Outland Station, and he let out a frustrated sigh as he conceded. “Do you see me as competition now?” you added, unable to stop yourself, and he let out something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh from beneath the helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see us as even,” he told you, and you faltered for a moment, unsure of how to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” you said firmly after a moment, “and now that we’re even, don’t expect any help from me the next time you try to steal one of my bounties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t expect any help from me when you get shot at by one of mine,” he countered, and you huffed in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” you scoffed, turning back to Shank and unceremoniously hoisting him onto the back of the speeder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said distractedly, reaching around to detach his jetpack and staring at it through his visor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it broken?” you asked in spite of yourself, nodding towards it as he turned it over in his hands as though searching for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t seem to like the humidity here very much,” he replied shortly, reattaching it to his back and touching a button on his gauntlet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flames reignited briefly before fizzling out once more, sending sparks shooting across the muddy surface, and you felt oddly comforted by the sight of the notorious bounty hunter dealing with something as common as an equipment malfunction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” he growled to himself, jabbing at his gauntlet a few more times before giving up as you watched with mild amusement, climbing onto the speeder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, have fun getting back to your ship,” you told him with a grin. “Hope you aren’t too far from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I could kill you and take the speeder </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bounty,” he replied, and you let out a disbelieving huff of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were going to do that, you already would have. Good luck, Jango. Hope you don’t run into any more dragonsnakes between here and your ship,” you said, bringing the bike around and shooting back towards the spaceport you had docked at before he could answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nal Hutta was a miserable planet, but you left feeling strangely fond of it because it rewarded you not only with the capture of the Weequay but also with a story that you were sure would make you a household name amongst the other bounty hunters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, who else could claim they had saved the legendary Jango Fett from a dragonsnake? </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Months passed without another sighting of Jango, and you began to look for him at every outpost you visited, your chest aching with unwelcome disappointment when you didn’t spot his distinctive helmet in the crowds. It wasn’t that you missed him; you didn’t know him well enough for that to even make sense. But there was a part of you that had begun expecting him to show up out of nowhere as he had done twice before, and with each bounty you captured without any interference from him, the disappointment grew a little more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tried to tell yourself it was for the best. Without him robbing you of work, you had been able to turn in some very lucrative bounties, each one bringing you closer to the upper echelons in your profession, a stratum occupied by notorious hunters like Cad Bane and Aurra Sing. As the ladder went, Jango Fett was in a class of his own, but that didn’t stop you from trying to climb the rungs anyway, and with each capture, you found a wider array of jobs available to you, eventually landing a meeting with an envoy sent by Jabba the Hutt himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His name was Natt, a former death-stick dealer who had managed to land himself a place in Jabba’s circle thanks to his connections in Coruscant. You were being hired to capture Longo, a Clantaani gang leader that worked for Jabba’s rival, Gardulla, and had conducted a number of raids on Jabba before fleeing to Malastare to seek asylum in the capital city of Pixelito. The blow dealt to your pride over being selected as the back-up plan was quickly smoothed over by the advance of ten-thousand credits for your trouble, offering fifty-thousand additional for Longo’s capture if alive, forty-thousand if dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tracked him to an abandoned hangar beside Pixelito’s podracing arena, and he fired off a few shots from behind an old KT-9 before making a run for it. He was stopped in his tracks by the whipcord you secured around his middle, yanking him backward and quickly disarming him before lashing his ankles with another length of cord to prevent him from thrashing around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, for someone nicknamed ‘the fastest blaster on Tatooine,’ I expected you to put up more of a fight,” you remarked, tightening the whipcord and hauling him into a seated position. “But who am I to complain about easy credits?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not so easy,” Longo spat, his dropping face twisted with a bitter smile, and you felt the tip of a pistol press into the back of your skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy for me,” a familiar voice said, and you sucked in a breath through your teeth as you realized it was Natt. “Hands up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natt, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriff—</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you started, slowly setting down your blaster and raising your hands toward your ears. “You hired me, remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. And Gardulla hired </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>after this sleemo—” he broke off to nudge Longo with the toe of his boot “—made off with a datapad containing some highly sensitive information,” he finished, sounding disgustingly pleased with himself. “With the capture of one of Jabba’s most hated rivals, I’ll have earned my way into his inner circle and be in the perfect position to pass along all his secrets to Gardulla.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why hire me? Why not just capture him yourself?” you asked, trying to buy yourself some time as your eyes darted around the hangar, searching for anything you could easily hit and use to cause a diversion just long enough to disarm Natt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m no bounty hunter,” he explained lazily, the tip of the pistol boring into you. “But I didn’t need to be. All I needed to do was give you an advance that I’ll take back once you’re dead, and let you do all the hard work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great plan. Only one problem,” Jango interjected, his voice a low rasp from beneath the helmet, and you felt the blaster scrape across your scalp as Natt whirled around to face him. “Jabba hired me to kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grabbed your blaster from the floor, jumping to your feet as Jango grabbed Natt’s wrist and twisted it with a sickening crunch, causing his pistol to clatter to the ground where Longo scrambled for it, his fingertips just brushing against the handle as you sent a bolt through his forehead. Yanking Natt toward him by the collar, Jango released a vibroblade from the gauntlet on his free hand and sank it deep into the other man’s neck, pushing him to the side as blood splattered across his polished durasteel armor. He stared down at Natt’s lifeless body for a moment, chest rising and falling steadily beneath his armor before his helmet tilted toward you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” he asked, and you were so taken aback that all you could do was look back into the dark visor, wishing you could see his face and not a reflection of your own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m alright,” you replied, grimacing. “I guess I can kiss those forty-thousand credits goodbye though,” you added sourly, and he let out an amused huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t kill Longo. That reward is yours fair and square,” Jango told you evenly, and you gave him a skeptical look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You’re not gonna take it as a trade for saving my life again?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he answered simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so how do you want to settle this? If you won’t take the reward, I’m not really sure how else I can pay you back,” you said impatiently, crossing your arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head tipped to the side as he considered you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of another way you can thank me,” he told you, and something about the way the words rumbled from deep within his chest gave you pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What’s that?” you asked quietly, and he stepped toward you, close enough now that you could hear each steady breath he took beneath the helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care of your bounty first,” he instructed you, kneeling down to scan Natt’s face with the sensor in his gauntlet, and you did the same with Longo before turning to Jango with an expectant look. “Now, we can either go our separate ways and you can owe me a favor sometime down the line. Or, you can come back to my ship right now and show me how thankful you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat blossomed in your cheeks, spreading down to your chest and settling somewhere below your navel, your teeth sinking into your lower lip as you watched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to come with you,” you said, your breath catching on the words, and he gave a curt nod before jerking his head toward the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fell into step beside him as he led you behind the dilapidated hangar and down a path that cut across a section of the podracing track before coming to a clearing in the woods on the outskirts of Pixelito, where his ship was waiting. He pressed a button on his gauntlet, and the entry hatch opened with a low hiss, allowing him to climb in and ascend the step up into the cockpit before turning to offer his arm out to you as you followed slightly less gracefully. With another tap of a button, the entrance slid shut, and he set his jetpack down on the floor, leaning against the archway that separated a modest bunk from the navigator station as he watched you silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to take off the helmet at least?” you asked after a moment, your lips twitching up slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he replied simply, and you tilted your head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not now?” you said coyly, stepping toward him and tracing a finger along the hollow in the durasteel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed your wrist suddenly, lowering your hand back down to your side, and leaned in toward your ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we do things my way,” he told you in a low, dangerous voice. “And that means nothing comes off until I say so. Understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thrill ran through you at his gruff tone, and you nodded fervently, watching as he slowly released your wrist before tugging off his gloves and detaching his gauntlets, setting them down on the pilot’s seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get undressed,” he commanded, taking a seat on the edge of his cot, and you hesitated for a moment before complying, pulling off each layer until you were bare before him, your cheeks heating under the weight of his gaze through the dark visor. “Now come here,” he said, beckoning you with two fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his hands came up to cup your waist as you stood between his legs, his warm, calloused palm skimming over your skin in a way that made it erupt in shivers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a pretty girl,” he mused, bringing his thumb up to trace circles over your ribcage. “So eager to please, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” you whispered, biting down on your lower lip. “I—I want to show you how grateful I am, please, let me—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you want to show me?” he asked, his voice a rasp from deep within his throat, and you faltered, your skin hot with embarrassment as you struggled to respond. “How’s this,” he murmured after a moment, his hand dropping back to his side, “you can start by cleaning up my armor while you think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blinked at him in surprise, looking around for some sort of cloth with which to do so before he seemed to realize what you were doing and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to use your mouth,” he told you quietly, and you let out a shaky breath, slowly lowering yourself down to kneel between his parted knees, grasping one of his calves for balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His helmet tilted down toward you as he leaned back slightly, saying nothing, and you brought your face towards his blood-splattered thighplate, hesitating before darting out your tongue and running it across the cold durasteel surface. You looked up at him, tasting metal and salt, saliva gathering in your mouth as you gripped his leg tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swallow it,” he instructed, a rough edge to his voice that made you all too eager to do so. “Now show me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you opened your mouth for him, he let out a low, rumbling hum of approval. “Now the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You licked your way up from his thighs to his stomach before finally drawing the last bits of blood from his chestplate into your mouth, breath hitching as he reached up and lifted off his helmet. His warm, full lips were on yours before you could get a good look at his face, the stubble peppering his cheeks and jaw scraping against your skin in a way that makes you let out a soft whimper into his mouth. The kiss tasted of blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me,” he murmured as he drew away, “how else would you like to thank me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt heat spreading through your chest, and pressed another kiss to his lips before bringing your mouth to his ear to hide your embarrassment from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want—” you started, and he shook his head impatiently, pulling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me when you tell me,” he commanded, and you swallowed the dryness in your throat before nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to take all this off,” you told him quietly, your voice barely a whisper. “I want to lick my way up your body like I did when I was cleaning your armor and...I—I want to taste you,” you finished, skin blazing as he considered you for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to suck my cock, pretty girl?” he asked, the words rumbling from deep within his chest, and you bit down on your lower lip, nodding. “Say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to suck your cock,” you whispered, the words barely audible. “Please, Jango—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grasped the back of your neck, pulling you in for a rough kiss, his tongue sliding against yours before he released you and stood. His belt and holsters came off first, followed by each piece of armor, and finally his boots and coarseweave layers until everything had been discarded in a heap beside the bunk. As he settled back on the edge of the bed, you knelt between his muscular legs, your gaze fixed on his face as you began to repeat the same ministrations as before, your tongue now sliding over warm skin rather than cold durasteel. His jaw tightened as you neared the apex of his thighs, watching with dark eyes as you licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, stilling as his hand wrapped around your throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me your mouth,” he rasped, pushing against your cheeks so that it fell open, and he leaned forward to spit on your tongue. “There you go,” he murmured, guiding your head back into his lap, and you engulfed him in your wet, hot mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moaned around his cock at the guttural groan he let out in response, drawing him back out and swirling your tongue around the tip of him before taking him back achingly slow. One of his hands fisted in your hair, the other gripping the edge of the cot as he hit the back of your throat, and you held yourself there, saliva pooling in your mouth before coming back up, coating him in it. Tears blurred your vision as you looked up at him, watching the way his chest rose and fell rapidly, his expression stoic but lips parted to allow a ragged breath to pass over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look so pretty like that,” he muttered, and you whimpered, your thighs squeezing together as you drew him back into your mouth. “You like this, filthy girl? You like having my cock in your mouth?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, your mouth too full of him to form an answer, and his gaze went stony, his grip on you tightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a question,” he growled, and you pulled off of him, spit running down your chin as you fought to catch your breath. “Answer me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” you gasped out, and he dragged you up for a harsh, messy kiss, his teeth knocking against yours before sinking into your lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he released you, you made to take him back into your mouth, but he stilled you, pulling you up by your wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want to come just yet,” he told you, one hand reaching between your legs and lightly brushing over your folds, drawing out a pathetic whimper. “Want to feel how wet you got from sucking my cock, make sure you were telling me the truth about how much you love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You bit down on your lower lip, bracing your hands on his sturdy shoulders as he parted you with one broad finger before sliding it inside you, burying it to the knuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” you moaned, your nails digging into his skin as he worked you open, adding a second finger and watching you from beneath hooded eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get this wet every time you get a cock in your mouth?” he asked quietly, and you shook your head, stuttering out a curse as his fingers began to slowly pump in and out of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” you stammered, squeezing around him as his thumb brushed over your clit. “Only for you, Jango—never wanted anyone like I want you—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” you swore, raising one forearm to your face, overwhelmed with the way he was touching you, letting out a sob as he crooked his fingers slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” he commanded, and you reluctantly let your arm fall to your side. “You want to come, pretty girl?” he murmured, almost pityingly, and you nodded tearfully, letting out a shuddering breath. “You’re close, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” you whispered, your voice nearly breaking on the word as something deep in your stomach began to tense. “Shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jango—so close—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, he pulled his hand from between your thighs, and you let out a frustrated whimper, the coil in your belly starting to unwind once more as you were yanked away from release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” he chided, gripping your hips and drawing into his lap, the tip of him pushing against your entrance as his mouth brushed against your ear. “The first time I make you come, it’s going to be on my cock, understood?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jango,” you forced out, and he let out a low hum of approval before pulling you down onto his cock, biting down into the soft skin of your neck as he bottomed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were so full you could barely </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even the slightest shift of his hips drawing a moan from you as he settled deep within you, one hand resting on your waist and the other grasping the back of your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me watch you come on my cock,” he rumbled against your skin, drawing back and watching you with dark eyes. “Want to watch you come before I fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, one of your hands coming up to cup his face as you slowly undulated your hips, your breath hitching as the hand resting on your waist came between your bodies, his thumb circling your clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jango</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” you breathed out, and he bent forward to nip at the skin below your jaw again before leaning back, his gaze heavy as he watched you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The utterance of his name was almost enough to still you as you let the realization wash over for you for what felt like the first time that this was Jango Fett making you feel like this, deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy, merciless but so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm </span>
  </em>
  <span>beneath you as he pulled his name from your lips. It was Jango Fett who had you pulled flush against him, his cock buried inside of you as his thumb brushed gentle circles over your clit. It was Jango Fett who was watching you with brown eyes nearly drowsy with arousal as you moaned for him, bringing you in for a heated kiss before breaking apart to watch as you began to unravel around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that,” he coaxed you through it as you collapsed against him, sobbing into his neck. “There you go, pretty girl. Say thank you,” he murmured, and you drew back to look at him, drawing in a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jango,” you whispered, and he pressed his lips to yours in response before carefully easing you up off of his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came to stand behind you, teeth scraping against your neck as he gently pressed you face down onto the bed, the tip of his cock nudging against your entrance before he slid into you again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” you moaned, the words muffled into the blankets as you gripped them tightly in both hands, feeling every inch of him as he slowly rocked into you, pushing the breath from your lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his hands grasped your hip, bringing you back against him while the other planted firmly beside you, steadying him as he thrust into you more insistently now. He let out a quiet curse as he dragged against the spot within you that made you whimper for him, his hips jutting against yours as you fisted the bedcovers, letting out a broken sob. Abruptly, he stilled, leaning down and sinking his teeth into your shoulder before slowly pulling his cock out of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he rumbled against your ear, drawing you up. “I want to come in your pretty mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, you turned to face him, sliding off the side off the bed and kneeling in front of him, leaning forward and taking his cock as deep as you could. His fingers gripped your hair, guiding you up and down the length of him, and you moaned around his cock as you felt him beginning to stiffen in your mouth before he came with a soft groan. Easing off of him, you looked up at him, parting your lips slightly so he could see his release gathered on your tongue before swallowing, and he let out an appreciative curse, offering you a hand and drawing you up to your feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed you, tasting himself as your tongue slid against his, navigating you backward until you were sitting on the edge of the bed before pulling away and resting his forehead against yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, the next time I see you, is it going to be business as usual?” you asked after you had regained your breath. “You know, stealing my bounties?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he replied simply, pressing his lips to yours once more before continuing, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The next time I see you, we do things your way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>